Journal d'une errance
by Artemis Rickman
Summary: La guerre est finie mais pas comme tous l'imaginaient. La communauté sorcière a-t-elle vraiment oublié ses préjugés?


**Journal d'une errance**

_Nous voici fin du tome 6 des aventures de Harry Potter. Dumbledorre est mort tué par Rogue qui est en fuite avec Drago Malefoy et Voldemort est vivant (ou presque). Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling. La guerre a une autre finque celle des livres, vous la connaîtrer en lisant. Pour l'instant nous sommes 28ans après la mort d'Albus.  
_

28 ans plus tard…

Cher Professeur Rogue,

Je vous écrit aujourd'hui car je n'ai plus personne à qui parler, plus personne à qui faire confiance. Je suis actuellement mourante. Ces mots mal tracés sont certainement les derniers de ma vie qui s'enfuit. Bientôt mon corps sera totalement paralysé par le cancer et je ne pourrais plus prévenir personne. J'ai besoin de vous.

Mon logement actuel est payé jusqu'à la fin du mois de novembre prochain mais après plus rien. Hors j'aimerais beaucoup que ce ne soit pas mon immonde propriétaire qui s'occupe de ma dépouille (je devrais être morte d'ici là). Je conçois que ce soit un travail pénible mais je n'ai jamais eu personne d'autre que vous durant toute mon existence chaotique. Je ne vous demande pas de prendre soin de mon corps ni même de dire une prière, envoyez des aurors brûler mon corps et donner mes affaires aux pauvres sera bien suffisant et ne vous demandera pas de déplacements.

Je vous confie mon bien le plus précieux. Cet immonde carnet noir rabougris est mon bien le plus précieux. Il contient mes mémoires, ma vie et surement mon âme. Lisez-le, ne le lisez pas mais s'il vous plaît ne le brûlez pas. Donnez-le à un héros de cette maudite guerre ou à un autre orphelin tel que je l'étais ou laissez-le dans une bibliothèque afin que n'importe qui puisse se rendre compte que les dégâts de cette guerre, de ce Voldemort, ne sont pas et ne seront jamais réparés même si la populace magique dans son ensemble s'évertue à croire le contraire et à mettre les gens comme moi dans des placards.

Nous existons et avons le droit de vivre. Enfin, je dis nous mais je sais bien être la seule. Fille de mangemorts mais pas sang pur, esclave enfant, adolescente abusée par tous même par son aimé, détestée aussi bien de l' « Ombre » que de la « Lumière » et adulte rejetée sans ressources si ce n'est son corps qui lui aussi a fini par me trahir. Comment me direz-vous ?

Revenons au début. Vous avez tué Dumbledor 3ans auparavant pensant déclencher une guerre jusque là clandestine mais qui le resta envers et contre tous. Mon père, Théodore Nott, fier Serpentard sang pur fit de ma mère, moldue, son esclave sexuelle jusqu'au jour où je vis le jour. D'elle je n'ai rien sauf mon prénom, Eliane, que mon père consentit à me laisser avant de reconduire ma mère chez les moldus. L'a-t-il tuée ? Je ne sais. Dès lors mon cauchemar commença. Les autres jeunes mangemorts de l'âge de mon père voyaient leurs propres enfants naître, beaux sang-purs choyés et respectés par des elfes de maison. Je n'eu pas ce traitement. Je fus mise à l'écart nourrie pour pouvoir un jour servir ces enfants. Je fus instruite dès mes 4ans à être la jolie poupée de collection de ma belle-mère. Je lui servais le thé lorsqu'elle recevait ses amies et supportait ses insultes debout pendant des heures. Enfin à mes 9ans je cru le miracle arrivé, Harry Potter défit le Lord et je fus libérée. Je cru qu'enfin j'allais connaître l'amour d'une famille sorcière et plus tard aller à Poudlard.

Que d'illusions je me berçais. Les aurors me considérèrent comme fille de mangemorts et je fus placée dans un orphelinat avec ceux qui parmi ces bourgeois avaient perdus tous les membres de leur grandes famille. Ces enfants même qui depuis ma naissance me considérait comme une esclave, une moins que rien. Mais ce ne fut pas d'eux que vint le pire. Ce fut du directeur de l'établissement où je restais jusqu'à plus de 12ans.

En effet, n'ayant pas d'héritage, je n'avais pas l'argent pour aller à Poudlard. Même ces orphelins mangemorts y allaient mais pas moi. Jamais moi. A mes 12ans, Mr Potter fit voter une loi pour que tous les orphelins puissent aller à Poudlard avec leurs fournitures payées par l'école. A ma connaissance, je fus la seule à en profiter. Mac Gonagal, alors directrice me reçut les lèvres pincées et me tendit mes affaires puis me donna une petite bourse pas très garnie pour les recharges d'encres et de plumes. Pendant 7 longues années je fus mise à l'écart par ma maison de Serdaigle, ignorée par les enfants de la Lumière, souvent malmenée par les enfants de mangemorts. Les professeurs, eux criaient que mes devoirs n'étaient jamais soignés et baissaient mes notes. Je n'avais tout simplement pas les moyens d'acheter du matériel de meilleure qualité.

Vous fûtes mon rayon de soleil. Vous, l'homme sombre et mal-aimé. Glorifié par Potter vous avez été disculpé et je vous ai aimé. Vous, non. Mais vous avez accepté cet amour et vous en êtes servi. Je devins votre assistante. J'adorais pouvoir vous observer et faire vos tâches ingrates. J'existais enfin. Même après mon diplôme, je restais à vos côtés, vous me prîtes pour amante et je vous aimais.

Puis je du quitter Poudlard, vous aviez pris un apprenti. Je n'avais toujours pas de moyens étant sous payée en tant qu'assistante. Je ne pu faire d'études. Privée de ce que je croyais être un semblant d'amour de vous, je cherchais un travail avant de finir dans une maison close moldue. J'y gagnais suffisamment d'argent pour payer une formation de Nounou. Ce fut mes années de bonheur. M'occuper des tout-petits, puis des plus grands, pouvoir marcher tête haute dans la rue…

Je fis mon retour dans le monde sorcier où j'éduquais de jeunes mères aux méthodes moldues bien plus pratiques. J'ai même développé quelques sorts sous le nom d'Eliane Prindel. Ma mauvaise éducation me rattrapa. Je ne roule pas sur l'or et ne peux donc avoir accès aux soins dont mon corps a besoin pour vivre. Depuis quelques mois déjà je ne travaille plus, ne survit qu'avec difficultés. Je meurt.

Je voulais donc vous le dire une dernière fois avant que vous n'envoyez quelque auror pour brûler mon corps : Je vous aime.

Eliane Nott


End file.
